


Paper Trails

by LadyLohengrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Gen, a love story in receipts, minor figure skating references, nearly everyone is a lawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLohengrin/pseuds/LadyLohengrin
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy is a brilliant lawyer with terrible driving skills. (“You ran over my flatmate, asshole!” That was Ginny. Shit.)Love stories leave paper trails in Dumbledore & Associates. Muggle!AU.





	1. The One with the Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of stuck in a block with Castles in the Sky right now, so I thought I'd just share this little thing I wrote last year. Inspired by Correspondence by N. Romeo, figure skating, and FRIENDS.
> 
> Disclaimer: The setting takes place in alternate (Muggle) universe. Magical canon names are borrowed and reworked for this story. Expect inaccurate parallels, a format akin to different kinds of paperwork, and some imagination work. ;)

 

**London Traffic Police**

**Accident Report No. L02788**

Report Entered: 01/11/2017 19:38:14

 

**Accident Details**

Time Date: 01/11/2017 15:26:57

Location: Wynne St. cor. Fanning St., Hogsmeade District

Weather conditions: Heavythunder storm

Road conditions: Gravelled, normal

No. of vehicles involved: 1

 

**Vehicle Details**

Make, model, and color: 2017 Audi A4 2.0 TFSI Auto Prestige FWD, black

Registration No.: AF17 BSG

Driver's Full Name: Draco Lucius B. Malfoy

Driver's Full Address: 1904 The Manor Residences, Argent St., Knightswatch District, London

Driver's Contact No.: 44 8891 809751

Nature of Damage: None

Insurance Company: Crown London Ltd.

Policy No.: 001245663

No. of passengers (excluding driver): 0

Passengers' names: N/A

 

**Injured Person/s**

Full Name: Luna V. Lovegood

Address: 418 Otter Building, Cheshire St., Chant District, London

Status: Driver / Passenger / Pedestrian

Hospital Admission: St. Mungo's Hospital

 

 **Witnesses** : None

 

**Description of Accident**

Ms. Lovegood was hit by Mr. Malfoy's Audi as she was crossing the street. Mr. Malfoy claims to have not seen her as he was checking his phone. Ms. Lovegood sustained injuries and has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for immediate care.

 

**Report Verification**

Signed by:

 

 _Rolanda Hooch_ , Police Officer

Timestamp: 01/11/2017 19:32:02


	2. The One with the Flatmate

**Dumbledore & Associates, LLP  
02/11/2017**  
Transcribed by: Atty. Blaise Zabini  
Time Start: 12:20:52 / Time End: 13:25:45  
Brief: The story of Draco Malfoy’s first traffic offense, because this shit needs to be documented and saved for future use.

**Blaise Zabini** ( **BZ** ): So Pansy called me this morning.  
 **Draco Malfoy** ( **DM** ): You can fuck my exes, Blaise, but I’m not interested in hearing the details.   
**BZ** : She said your name wound up in a traffic report.  
 **DM** : Shit.   
**Daphne Greengrass** (DG): Didn’t you just buy your car three weeks ago?  
 **BZ** : It needed a bloody christening, apparently.  
 **DG** : What damage— oh gods, did you _kill_ someone?!  
 **DM** : She’s _fine_.  
 **BZ** : ‘ _She_ ’? (pause) Was she hot?  
 **DM** : Jesus, Blaise, I didn't look.  
 **DG** : —thus the accident! Oh, gods, how bad was it?  
 **DM** : Did it occur to either of you that she could be the one at fault?  
 **BZ** : Was she?  
 **DM** : …no.  
 **Ginny Weasley** ( **GW** ): MALFOY!  
 **DG** : Did she just call for you and not Blaise?  
 **BZ** : Somehow I’m jealous.

_Scribe notes that at this point, the she-Weasel walked up to them and punched Malfoy in the gut, no holds barred. Hilarious in hindsight but terrifying in real-time._

**DM** : What the _fuck_?!  
 **BZ** : I take back what I just said.  
 **GW** : You son of a—!  
 **Hermione Granger** ( **HG** ): GINNY!

_Scribe notes that Granger had successfully held her back before she could throw another punch. Potter and the other Weasley came in and helped her at this point, too._

**DG** : I’m going out on a limb here and guess that this involves a one-night stand that shouldn’t have happened.  
 **Harry Potter** ( **HP** ): Worse.  
 **GW** : You ran over my flatmate, asshole!

(long pause)

**BZ** : I thought Granger was your flatmate?  
 **HG** : (sighs) It’s a three-bedroom flat.  
 **BZ** : Oh. (pause) _Oh_.  
 **DG** : (speaking to Malfoy) You said she was fine.  
 **GW** : Fine? _Fine_?! She can’t _walk_!  
 **BZ** : Are we really sure this didn't involve a one-night stand?  
 **DG** : You _disabled_ her?!  
 **DM** : No! Fuck’s sake, Weasley, you’re overreacting. The doctor said she’d recover in a month. I’m already covering all her medical fees and giving her a £2,500 inconvenience pay.  
 **Ronald Weasley** ( **RW** ): It’s your timing that’s the problem.  
 **DM** : What?  
 **HG** : Luna’s a figure skater. She was supposed to attend a competition in December…  
 **DG** : Won’t there be other competitions?  
 **GW** : Not if you want to score enough points for a solid spot in the Olympics.

(long pause)

**BZ** : You’re roommates with a competitive figure skater, and you never introduced _me_?  
 **GW** : You’re an ass, Zabini.  
 **BZ** : Daph, what time is Malfoy out today?  
 **DG** : Five.  
 **BZ** : Perfect! We’re going.   
**DG** : Malfoy, you pick the flowers.  
 **DM** : You’re my _secretary_.  
 **DG** : Outside of work, you’re my _bitch_.

_Hahahahaha! Note to self: never, never, never cross Daphne._

**GW** : Those flowers better come with an apology, Malfoy.   
**DM** : It was an _accident_.  
 **GW** : —which could have been avoided if you weren’t distracted by your phone, jerk! You better visit and apologize. If she ends up being unable to compete, I’m hauling your ass to court.  
 **DM** : (scoffs) Haul Zabini’s. It was his incessant texting that got my attention, anyway.  
 **BZ** : I didn’t run over anyone.  
 **DM** : Talk more and I’ll forward what you sent me.  
 **BZ** : _You_ —  
 **DG** : I would very much like to continue having my lunch in peace now.  
 **HP** : Peonies.  
 **DG** : What?  
 **HP** : For the visit. (pause) I think Luna would like it.  
 **DM** : Oh, for fuck’s sake, _I get it_. Bloody hell, what else do you want? A basket of fruits? Chocolates?  
 **RW** : That would be great.  
 **DM** : Go to hell.

_End of Transcription_

_Scribe notes that Malfoy sent all of the above with an apology, and were warmly received by the lovely Ms. Lovegood. (First impressions: she is exceptionally strange but unexpectedly endearing. Scribe has decided to be on_ her _side of the court if a trial does occur against Malfoy.)_

 


	3. The One with the Ice Cream

_You have 1 message._

From: **Nott Jr.**

Friday, 3 November 2017 / 12:47

Message: Are you going to Zabini’s party tonight?

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco M.**

Friday, 3 November 2017 / 12:53

Message: No.

* * *

**Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour**

2/F East Wing, St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

Receipt No. 102377867  
Timestamp: 03/11/2017 18:26

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost  
01 Pistachio Single Scoop £1.50  
01 Hazelnut Single Scoop £1.50  
TOTAL: £3.00

Payment Mode: Cash / Credit  
Amount Received: £3.00  
Change: £0.00

* * *

**Visitor’s Log**

14/F St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

3 November 2017  
TIME IN: 18:34 | TIME OUT: 20:56  
Visitor’s Name: Draco M.  
Destination: RM1409  
Person/s Visiting: Luna L.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Friday, 3 November 2017 / 21:03

Message: Thank you.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Friday, 3 November 2017 / 21:04

Message: :-)


	4. The One with the Perfume

**Nimbus Messenger**  
Saturday, 4 November 2017  
15:04

_FancyPansy has invited you and 2 others to this chatroom._

_FancyPansy is typing…_

FancyPansy: Tell me about this flatmate.

Daphne_GG: Feeling threatened, Pans?

FancyPansy: Threatened? No. Curious? Yes.

FancyPansy: Also mildly annoyed.

Daphne_GG: Ha!

FancyPansy: Ron wouldn't shut up.

HHGinny: You don’t have to worry, you know.

FancyPansy: I don't.

HHGinny: She’s like a little sister.

FancyPansy: Which is exactly why I’m annoyed.

FancyPansy: How come I’ve never heard of her until yesterday?

MioneG: We weren’t flatmates until July.

HHGinny: Hermione didn’t like her until August.

MioneG: You didn’t like her either!

HHGinny: I just thought she was weird.

HHGinny: You were the one giving her looks.

MioneG: Okay, fine. First impressions weren't great.

MioneG: But we’re good now.

Daphne_GG: What? I just met her the other day and thought she was nice.

MioneG: You weren’t flatmates with her.

MioneG: She slept to Vivaldi on speaker the first night.

HHGinny: To be fair, she did keep it low after we told her to.

Daphne_GG: How’d she become your flatmate if your first impression wasn't good?

Daphne_GG: Don’t you conduct interviews for that sort of thing?

MioneG: We weren’t looking for a flatmate.

HHGinny: She came to us and asked if we were using the extra bedroom. Said she needed a place in the area for the next six months ASAP. She was willing to shoulder the whole rent for the first month.

FancyPansy: That sounds sketchy af.

HHGinny: In hindsight, yeah.

HHGinny: But an entire month’s worth of rent meant an easy VIP ticket to the Quidditch championship game.

MioneG: So Ginny said yes. On the spot. Without hearing me out.

HHGinny: We’re lawyers!

HHGinny: Besides, Fred and George did a background check.

MioneG: The background check should have happened before you said yes.

MioneG: We found out she was using a pseudonym two weeks after she moved in!

FancyPansy: What the hell? Why would she do that?

MioneG: Because, Pans, if you look her up, you’d find that she’s pretty big in the skating world.

FancyPansy: I don’t do sports. Flint might know her though.

HHGinny: Anyway, she did it to protect herself from the press. Had a crazy stalker issue before.

Daphne_GG: Oh gods, seriously?!

HHGinny: Yup. Fred and George confirmed it.

HHGinny: We don’t talk about it though.

HHGinny: She’s tight-lipped about it. And George says it’s not their story to tell.

Daphne_GG: That must have been traumatizing. Poor thing.

HHGinny: Yeah.

MioneG: Longest two weeks of my life.

MioneG: You have no idea how relieved I was when we found out the truth.

Daphne_GG: Did this whole thing overlap with the Bones trial?

MioneG: Yes. Exactly.

FancyPansy: You were completely fine on that day though.

HHGinny: Luna has magical calming powers.

Daphne_GG: Somehow I don’t find that hard to believe.

Daphne_GG: She’s very serene for an athlete.

FancyPansy: I still don't understand how you all managed to keep this person from my knowledge for five months.

MioneG: You’re a journalist.

FancyPansy: For corporate affairs.

FancyPansy: I’ll accept your apology in the form of a new bottle of Chloé Eau de Parfum.

 _FancyPansy has left the chatroom_.

MioneG: Damn it.

Daphne_GG: I bet Ron said the same thing.

HHGinny: To be fair, we’re still a bit hungover from last night.

Daphne_GG: Still?

Daphne_GG: What are you, thirteen?

MioneG: I’m going to sleep.

MioneG: Bye.

_MioneG has left the chatroom._

HHGinny: I think I’ll nap too. (zzz)

HHGinny: Talk to you tomorrow, Daph.

Daphne_GG: Alright. Bye.

_HHGinny has left the chatroom._

_Daphne_GG has left the chatroom._

_This conversation has been saved._

—

 **Visitor’s Log**  
14/F St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

4 November 2017  
TIME IN: 18:02 | TIME OUT: 18:28  
Visitor’s Name: Draco M.  
Destination: RM1409  
Person/s Visiting: Luna L.


	5. The One with the Pretty Eyes

**__****Honeyduke’s Sweets & Café**  
1051 Firenze St. cor. Argent St.  
Knightswatch District, London

Receipt No. 001003146  
Timestamp: 05/11/2017 13:54

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost  
01 Curly Caramel Cupcakes – Box of 6 / £38.50  
02 Rose Tea – 50G Pack / £15.50  
TOTAL: £54.00

Payment Mode: Cash / Debit / Credit  
Amount Received: £54.00  
Change: £0.00

* * *

**Visitor’s Log**

14/F St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

5 November 2017  
TIME IN: 14:32 | TIME OUT: —  
Visitor’s Name: Draco M.  
Destination: RM1409  
Person/s Visiting: Luna L.

* * *

Today is Sunday, 5 November 2017 / 15:10

Welcome to **WizWatch**!  
You are  LunaBug | Premium Subscriber

Search Film/TV Series: FRIENDS

Your search showed up 1 result.

 **FRIENDS** (1994 – 2004)  
Created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman  
Synopsis: Six young men and women face love and life in New York.  
Season: 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 / 8 / 9 / 10  
Episode: 01 / 24  
Watch Now • Add to Watch List

* * *

Today is Sunday, 5 November 2017 / 16:49

Welcome to **WizWatch**!  
You are  LunaBug | Premium Subscriber

You are watching **FRIENDS** Season 1 Episode 5  
Rewind •  Pause • Fast Forward • Browse Episode List

* * *

**THIS FILE HAS BEEN MARKED CONFIDENTIAL.**

Enter Password to Open: **********

 **05/11/2017**  
Transcribed by: Atty. Draco Malfoy  
Time Start: 16:50:02 / Time End: 17:03:58  
Brief: Spot the lie.

 **Luna Lovegood** ( **LL** ): Let’s play it.  
**Draco Malfoy** ( **DM** ): What?  
**LL** : The game you mentioned earlier.  
**DM** : Weren’t you watching your show?  
**LL** : Please?  
**DM** : Fine. You start, then.  
**LL** : Okay. Hmm... Ah! I landed my first triple axel when I was fifteen.  
**DM** : I’m not familiar with skating tarms but that sounds plausible.  
**LL** : It’s a very difficult jump.  
**DM** : You look like you’d rise to the challenge.  
**LL** : My father pressures me to win.  
**DM** : That’s not uncommon. (pause) When did you start skating anyway?  
**LL** : My parents brought me to the skating rink on my fourth birthday.  
**DM** : Did they want you to be a figure skater?  
**LL** : Not at the time. It was just for fun. They didn’t expect I’d love it so much. (giggles) They never said it, but I think they sometimes wished my passion was less expensive.  
**DM** : Is it?  
**LL** : Very. You have to buy time at the rink, hire good trainers, tailor costumes… I used to sew my own costumes before Helena.  
**DM** : Is she your sponsor?  
**LL** : Mhmm. I wouldn’t be where I am without her.  
**DM** : That’s nice… is that all?  
**LL** : Well, I was planning to tell you somehow that I think you have beautiful eyes.  
**DM** : The game doesn’t work if you just chime in the lie, you know.  
**LL** : Oh, that wasn’t the lie.

_Scribe notes that she didn’t flinch saying this, and that she’d thrown in a very disarming smile. Clever—and charming._

**DM** : Your father pressures you to win competitions.  
**LL** : (claps her hands) That’s right! How’d you figure it out?  
**DM** : If he were as stringent as you say, then I probably wouldn’t be allowed in here.  
**LL** : (laughs) He knows it was an accident.  
**DM** : I could have thrown your chances at the Olympics.  
**LL** : Luckily, you didn’t.  
**DM** : What would you have done if I had?  
**LL** : Forgive you. (pause) I suppose I’d just continue skating until the next one. I only want to check it off my list, really, and I’d still be able by then.  
**DM** : You’re surprisingly level-headed about this.  
**LL** : I don’t want one competition to define my career.

(long pause)

 **DM** : I know you’re hiding my recorder under the blanket, by the way. I can see it from here. 

_Scribe notes that she shuffled it into view at this point._

**LL** : But why did you—  
**DM** : I got you to say you think I have pretty eyes on record.  
**LL** : (laughs) I should have made you start. I was hoping to wring a confession from _you_.  
**DM** : If it makes you feel better, I’ll give you something anyway.  
**LL** : Are you going to tell me _I_ have pretty eyes?  
**DM** : ...more.

_End of Transcript_

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

Sunday, 5 November 2017  
17:17

_You are chatting with HannahBanana._

_Nevstar is typing…_

Nevstar: I’m going to get fired.

HannahBanana: What!

HannahBanana: Why?!

_Nevstar is typing…_

Nevstar: I WALKED IN THE WRONG ROOM

Nevstar: IT JUST HASN’T HAPPENED ALL WEEK SO I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL GOOD BUT THEN

HannahBanana: Don’t be ridiculous. You aren’t going to get fired for walking into the wrong room.

Nevstar: YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND

Nevstar: I WALKED IN ON MALFOY

HannahBanana: ?!

HannahBanana: I didn’t know he was hospitalized?

HannahBanana: What happened to him?

Nevstar: He’s not

Nevstar: He’s fine

Nevstar: He’s probably going to revoke my license

HannahBanana: Okay, slow down. That’s not how it works.

HannahBanana: What happened?

Nevstar: I walked in the room thinking it was one of my patients’

Nevstar: So I came in singing “Helloooo!” because the kids like it

Nevstar: And lo and behold, I catch Malfoy on the bed

Nevstar: SNOGGING THE PATIENT

HannahBanana: Oh my god

HannahBanana: What did he say?!

Nevstar: Nothing!

Nevstar: He glared at me and I mumbled a “sorry” and scrambled out of there as fast as I could.

Nevstar: HE’S GOING TO KILL ME, HAN

Nevstar: WHAT DO I DO

HannahBanana: I think the safest option is to transfer to another hospital. (lol)

Nevstar: :’(

HannahBanana: Do you know who he was making out with?

Nevstar: I don’t know.

Nevstar: I didn’t really see the face.

HannahBanana: I highly doubt that.

Nevstar: I didn’t, I swear!

Nevstar: There was blonde hair everywhere and my sight just kind of blacked out after hearing the moaning.

HannahBanana: (ick) (ick) (ick)

Nevstar: I don’t even remember the room number.

Nevstar: I’m bloody fucked.

HannahBanana: You saw nothing, you heard nothing.

HannahBanana: Just say that in case he actually does go after you.

HannahBanana: I don’t think Malfoy would, though. He probably doesn’t care about those things. 

Nevstar: :-(

HannahBanana: Just don’t talk about it. You’ll be fine. 

Nevstar: … okay. :-(

HannahBanana: I’ll bring home pumpkin-spiced bread later. :-)

Nevstar: I love you.

HannahBanana: :-*

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

**The Three Broomsticks**

520 Calcifer St., Hogsmeade District

Delivery Receipt No. 000421  
Date: 05/11/2017  
Order Type: Call | Online  
Time of Order: 17:52  
Time Delivered: 18:26

Delivered to:  
Mr. Draco Malfoy  
Rm. 1409 East Wing, St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

Other comments: None

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost  
01 Grilled Salmon Meal / £12.40  
01 Savory Chicken w Salad Meal / £10.00

Delivery Fee / £5.00  
TOTAL: £27.40

Payment Mode: Cash / Debit / Credit  
Amount Received: £27.40  
Change: £0.00

* * *

**Visitor’s Log**

14/F St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

5 November 2017  
TIME IN: 14:32 | TIME OUT: 20:03  
Visitor’s Name: Draco M.  
Destination: RM1409  
Person/s Visiting: Luna L.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Friday, 5 November 2017 / 20:49

Message: ?

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Friday, 5 November 2017 / 20:50

Message: :-)

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Friday, 5 November 2017 / 20:50

Message: :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original drafts didn’t include these conversations—just receipts, records, and the text messages, but I figured that would be too boring so I added the transcripts at the last minute. I admittedly could have thought of better usernames, but oh well. If it works, it works.


	6. The One with the Recorder

**Phone Log – 6 November 2017 – 13:40**

**Dumbledore & Associates, LLP**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded._

Luna: Hello. May I speak to Atty. Malfoy, please?

Cho Chang (Receptionist): May I know who’s on the line?

Luna: Luna Lovegood.

Cho: Right. Please wait as I transfer you.

( _jazz music plays_ )

Cho: Hi, Daphne. This is Cho. Is Atty. Malfoy available? There’s someone on the line for him.

Daphne: Hi, Cho. Sorry. He’s in a meeting with a client. Can you take the message? I’ll call back in ten to fifteen minutes.

Cho: Noted. Thanks.

( _jazz music stops_ )

Cho: Hello, Ms. Lovegood?

Luna: Yes?

Cho: Atty. Malfoy is currently busy, but I can pass a message for you.

Luna: Alright. Please tell him he left his recorder with me yesterday. I believe he might need it.

Cho: Is that all?

Luna: Oh. Well, my appointment was moved up to four o’clock today so he doesn't need to drop by tomorrow.

Cho: Got it. What number should he call back?

Luna: He knows mine.

Cho: Great.

Luna: Thank you.

Cho: You’re welcome.

( _click_ )

_End of Call_

* * *

**Phone Log – 6 November 2017 – 14:07  
**

**Dumbledore & Associates, LLP**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded._

Daphne: Hi, Cho. You’re on speaker.

Cho: Is Atty. Malfoy there?

Draco: I’m here. Blaise, get out—

Blaise: Oh, shush. I’m sure it’s nothing sensitive if it’s being passed by the receptionist. Want one?

Draco: No. Now get your ass out of my office before—

Ginny: ZABINI!

Draco: —she-Weasel comes in after you. (groans)

Ginny: Where are the files for the Russell case?

Blaise: I left them on your desk an hour ago.

Ginny: They aren't there.

Blaise: I did! Jeez, woman, did you even check?

Ginny: Oh, for fuck’s—

Cho: Hello?

Daphne: (chortles) Sorry, Cho. What was the message?

Cho: Ms. Lovegood wants to let Atty. Malfoy know that he left his recorder with her yesterday. She said he might need it.

(long pause)

Cho: Uh… hello?

Daphne: ‘Yesterday’?

Cho: Um, yes.

Daphne: Not you, Cho.

Cho: What?

Ginny: You went there… _alone_? By _yourself_?

Blaise: I thought Sundays were your sacred days off.

Draco: Ms. Chang.

Cho: Yes?

Draco: Was that all?

Cho: Oh, she also said her appointment was moved up to four o’clock today, so you don’t need to drop by tomorrow. That’s all.

Ginny: Appointment? You mean her— where are you going?

Draco: Daphne, I’m done for the day. Just email me the documents from Ghesquière when you get them.

Daphne: Okay. (pause) Oh my god.

Blaise: Are you going where I think you’re going?

( _click_ )

_End of Call_

* * *

**Visitor’s Log**

14/F St. Mungo’s Hospital  
Diagon District, London

6 November 2017  
TIME IN: 16:09 | TIME OUT: 18:47  
Visitor’s Name: Draco M.  
Destination: RM1409  
Person/s Visiting: Luna L.

* * *

**Medical Assessment Report**

Date: 6 November 2017 / Time: 16:00  
Patient Name: Luna Lovegood  
Birth Date: 13 February 1995 | Age: 22 | Sex: F

Admission Date: 1 November 2017  
Diagnosis: Stable tibia fracture (L) and radius fracture (R), contusion injury on torso (minor), and concussion (minor) from car accident

Recommendations: Continue rest period for 7 days, performing daily mild muscle exercises to keep muscle strength. Apply Dittany nightly on contusion injury. Schedule follow-up on 13 November 2017. Approved for discharge on 8 November 2017 unless conditions change.

Signed:

 _Dr. Poppy Pomfrey, MD_  
Orthopedics Division, St. Mungo’s Hospital

* * *

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Ginny**

Monday, 6 November 2017 / 18:32

Message: Hi, Luna. Hermione and I plan to drop by today. We’ll bring dinner.

Monday, 6 November 2017 / 18:34

Message: Malfoy can stay, too. If he’s still there.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From: **Malfoy, D.**

Monday, 6 November 2017 / 18:36

Message: She’s already asleep. Try tomorrow.


	7. The One with the Move

**Nimbus Messenger**  
Tuesday, 7 November 2017  
19:24

_You are chatting with DrTheo._

_MioneG is typing…_

MioneG: Hi :-)

DrTheo: Hello :-D

MioneG: Can I ask a favor?

DrTheo: Always. Well. As long as I'm able.

MioneG: Ginny and I have a client briefing tomorrow at 12.

MioneG: Harry and Ron are going to be at a hearing.

MioneG: Luna is going to be discharged tomorrow, but we can’t pick her up.

MioneG: Do you think you can keep her in your office until we do? It’s just for a couple of hours.

_DrTheo is typing…_

MioneG: She can’t enter the flat by herself. It would be difficult.

DrTheo: She can stay.

MioneG: Yes! Thank you!

MioneG: I’m so sorry for the trouble.

MioneG: We’ll treat you for it, promise.

DrTheo: How about a date?

DrTheo: Just you and me. :-)

MioneG:

MioneG: …okay.

MioneG: :-)

DrTheo: Great! Friday then?

MioneG: :-)

DrTheo: I’ll pick you up at eight.

DrTheo: :-*

_This conversation has been saved._


	8. The One with the Party

_You have 4 messages._

From: **Theo**

Wednesday, 8 November 2017 / 12:08

Message: Hi, Hermione. Listen. I went to pick Luna up just like you asked, but apparently she already left. Did she contact you? Let me know.

Wednesday, 8 November 2017 / 12:19

Message: Daphne just called me to say that she and Draco picked her up. Random. Anyway, they brought her back to your flat.

Wednesday, 8 November 2017 / 12:30

Message: I know the favor’s undone but I'm still picking you up on Friday.

Wednesday, 8 November 2017 / 12:31

Message: I hear the Mary Shelley film is fantastic. ;-)

* * *

_You have 3 messages._

From: **Hermione**

Wednesday, 8 November 2017 / 13:05

Message: I didn't know he was going to pick her up, sorry! But thank you!

Message: I think we bullied Malfoy too much into feeling guilt. He’s showing more remorse than expected. :-P

Message: And I would love to watch that! I’ve been excited for it since I saw the trailer. See you Friday!

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

Wednesday, 8 November 2017  
14:30

 _LunaBug (Luna L.) has requested to add you in her contacts._  
**Accept** • Decline

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

Wednesday, 8 November 2017  
14:35

_You are chatting with HHGinny._

_HHGinny is typing…_

HHGinny: Luna!

LunaBug: Hi. (wave)

HHGinny: You finally made a Nimbus account! :-D

LunaBug: Daphne was kind enough to teach me how. :-)

HHGinny: That’s great!

HHGinny: Get plenty of rest. We’ll see you later!

LunaBug: Take care. (wave)

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

Wednesday, 8 November 2017  
15:58

Choose Chatroom: **Dr. DumbAss** (created by  FancyPansy)  
Participants: PotterBolt, KingRon_31, MioneG, HHGinny, Daphne_GG, ZaBlaise, MDraco, DrTheo, FancyPansy  
[Add • Remove]

_ZaBlaise is typing…_

ZaBlaise: Party at Weaslette’s place tonight! Woohoo! Bring on the booze!

_HHGinny is typing…_

HHGinny: What the hell?!

ZaBlaise: Someone just won a £100m settlement. ;-)

HHGinny: Why does it have to be our place and not yours?

ZaBlaise: Because your flatmate is back. ;-)

ZaBlaise: @Daphne_GG @MDraco How dare you pick her up without me!

Daphne_GG: :-P

PotterBolt: I’m in.

MioneG: Harry!

PotterBolt: What? Luna’s fine now.

PotterBolt: Sort of.

PotterBolt: She’ll love it.

KingRon_31: I’ll bring the beer. :-D

MioneG: You guys just don't want to do the clean up.

ZaBlaise: :-P

HHGinny: Fuck you.

DrTheo: I’ll help with the cleaning :-)

MioneG: Thanks, Theo.

ZaBlaise: Thanks Doctor! :-*

DrTheo: Fuck you too, Blaise.

ZaBlaise: I don’t do threesomes with other men.

FancyPansy: Gross.

FancyPansy: What time is this?

ZaBlaise: All night, babe. ;-)

FancyPansy: It’s a Wednesday.

ZaBlaise: ;-)

FancyPansy: I’ll be there at 7.

ZaBlaise: Fantastic.

ZaBlaise: See you!

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

**Honeyduke’s Sweets & Café**

1051 Firenze St. cor. Argent St.  
Knightswatch District, London

Receipt No. 001002053  
Timestamp: 08/11/2017 17:52

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost  
01 Chocolate Cauldron Cake – Medium / £40.00  
TOTAL: £40.00

Payment Mode: Cash / Debit / Credit  
Amount Received: £40.00  
Change: £0.00

* * *

**The Hog’s Head Pub**

503 Calcifer St., Hogsmeade District

Date & Time: 08/11/2017 18:14

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost  
01 Ogden’s Old Firewhiskey (12 pcs.) / £48.00

Delivery Fee / £5.00  
TOTAL: £53.00

Payment Mode: Cash / Debit / Credit  
Amount Received: £100.00  
Change: £47.00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DumbAss for Dumbledore & Associates, get it? Hahahaha... okay, I’ll show myself out.


	9. The One with the Troublesome Client

**OwlMail**

Date: 9 November 2017 / Time: 09:41

From: Atty. McGonagall

To: Associates [ _expand list_ ]

Subject: Reminders

Dear Associates,

Please be informed and reminded of the following:

• Your annual evaluation forms must be completed and submitted on or before 30 November 2017.

• I have delegated Ms. Chang and Ms. Longbottom the task of organizing the office Christmas party scheduled on 14 December 2017. Suggestions regarding the location, theme, and other related points must be relayed to them by Monday, 13 November 2017, at 9AM.

• The firm will be closed for the holidays from 14 December 2017 to 3 January 2017. Should you wish to schedule the last of your annual holiday leaves before this date, please file them in our WorkDay system by tomorrow to be approved. Leftover holiday leaves will be transferred and revalidated to the first quarter of 2018.

Many congratulations to Atty. Zabini for earning our client one of the biggest settlements filed for the year. I would suggest that you keep the celebrations to the weekend, but I commend you all for coming in to the office today. Please commit to the deadlines aforementioned.

Best,

Atty. McGonagall

 _Partner_ , Dumbledore & Associates LLP

* * *

 

**Nimbus Messenger**

Thursday, 9 November 2017

10:01

Choose Chatroom: **Dr. DumbAss** (created by  FancyPansy)

Participants: PotterBolt, KingRon_31, MioneG, HHGinny, Daphne_GG, ZaBlaise, MDraco, DrTheo, FancyPansy

[Add • Remove]

_Daphne_GG is typing…_

Daphne_GG: Congratulations, The Goddess has spared all of you today.

ZaBlaise: Thank god she did.

FancyPansy: Good for you!

Daphne_GG: Everything fine on your end, Pans?

FancyPansy: I'm great!

FancyPansy: It's as if the hungover never happened.

FancyPansy: @MioneG @HHGinny Lend me your flatmate for the rest of the year. Her hangover brew is pure magic.

HHGinny: No.

HHGinny: She's oooours.

HHGinny: Plus our place is nearer to the skating rink.

MioneG: You can ask her to brew you a bunch of the stuff in advance.

MioneG: She said she'd make and store some for us earlier.

ZaBlaise: Shit, let me in on that!

ZaBlaise: I will *pay* for twelve bottles.

DrTheo: Three bottles for me, please.

DrTheo: I'll pay, too.

KingRon_31: Six!

PotterBolt: Just two for me.

MioneG: Add her and tell her yourselves. Her username's @LunaBug.

ZaBlaise: Ha! I was waiting for this. :-P

KingRon_31: I didn't know Luna had a Nimbus account. :-O

MioneG: She didn't until yesterday.

Daphne_GG: I helped her make it :-D

HHGinny: She's not big with social media.

PotterBolt: Cute username choice, @Daphne_GG.

Daphne_GG: Thanks!

Daphne_GG: It's what @MDraco calls her.

PotterBolt: ?

PotterBolt: Draco calls her LunaBug?

Daphne_GG: I think it was an inside joke because it just slipped.

DrTheo: Speaking of which, where is Draco?

DrTheo: He hasn't responded to this thread at all.

Daphne_GG: Working.

Daphne_GG: DeWitt.

ZaBlaise: Ah.

ZaBlaise: Poor lad.

MioneG: He volunteered to take him, remember?

Daphne_GG: Half of him regrets that decision. (lol)

MioneG: Half?

Daphne_GG: The other half is obstinate he'd prove you all wrong.

PotterBolt: My bet is still running strong. :-D

KingRon_31: Lucky you. :-(

FancyPansy: It would be a year by January, right?

Daphne_GG: Yup.

PotterBolt: And he will give in exactly then.

PotterBolt: Just as I predicted it.

MioneG: Nice try, Harry.

MioneG: He'll drop him this month.

MioneG: And you'll all owe me £1000.

PotterBolt: Nah.

PotterBolt: I'm raking in the cash.

PotterBolt: Just watch.

DrTheo: Nobody's bet he'd last longer than a year, right?

ZaBlaise: Nobody's that stupid.

HHGinny: Impressive he's lasted this long though.

HHGinny: I might have punched him.

ZaBlaise: You would've.

HHGinny: And my brilliant career as a lawyer would have ended.

ZaBlaise: Way too early to call it brilliant.

HHGinny: Hitting you would be more satisfying, I agree.

ZaBlaise: Try me, Spitfire.

_HHGinny has gone offline._

ZaBlaise: Shit.

FancyPansy: Bye Blaise.

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 9 November 2017 / Time: 12:12

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L.

Subject: Back in London

Hi Luna,

I am so sorry I just got back to you today. There wasn't a clear telecom signal in Sossusvlei. We got back last night on a red-eye flight and I just read my emails now.

First of all, are you alright? I'm glad to hear that you've been discharged, but let me know if you're feeling unwell. I'll try to help in any way possible. I feel terrible hearing that you had to deal with this while we were away on vacation.

Jake and I will figure something out for the Grand Prix. We will let you compete if you are well and willing by then, but please don't exert yourself. As it is, even if you don't compete, your past performances have pretty much convinced the national committee to grant you an Olympic spot. It would be ridiculous not to send you. You got to thank your past self for finishing on top of the podium all the time in the past two years. ;-)

We'd love to see you soon. Tell me if you're free any time tomorrow and Jake and I will pay you an overdue visit.

Best,

Rolf

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 9 November 2017 / Time: 13:01

From: Luna L.

To: Rolf S.

Subject: Re: Back in London

Hi Rolf,

I'm happy to hear you and Jake arrived home safely. You don't need to feel any guilt – it was an accident, and I'm being cared for very well. I'm prioritizing the healing, so rest assured I'm not exerting myself. I still want to try competing at the Grand Prix. It's still the last competition before the Olympics and I'd appreciate the competitive atmosphere. Hopefully we won't need to change the program very much, or at all. :-)

How about we meet for brunch tomorrow? :-) I can't wait to hear all about your adventures.

x, Luna

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 9 November 2017 / Time: 13:09

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L.

Subject: Re: Re: Back in London

Great! We'll bring your favorite croissants. :-D

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 13:30

Message: Hi, Hermione. My coach and choreographer arrived back in town yesterday. Would it be okay if we meet up for brunch in the flat?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Hermione**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 13:30

Message: Sure, no problem. :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 13:31

Message: Thank you.

* * *

 

 **Phone Log** – 9 November 2017

Daphne • 20:40 • 8 mins.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 20:56

Message: Hi.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 20:57

Message: Daphne just talked to you, didn't she?

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Luna**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 20:57

Message: Yeah.

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 20:59

Message: Be with me tomorrow night?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 21:00

Message: :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Thursday, 9 November 2017 / 21:00

Message: :-)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, this was so difficult to format. I wish AO3 allowed uploading files like FFN does. My mobile isn’t cut out for this, lol.


	10. The One with the Date

_You have 1 message._

From: **Theo**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 19:40

Message: I'm on my way. :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Hermione**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 19:40

Message: See you. :-)

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:06

Message: I need you to come over to my place.

Message: Now.

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Ginny**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:07

Message: What? Why?

Message: I can't just leave Luna alone.

* * *

 

_You have 4 messages._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 10 November 2016 / 20:08

Message: She'll be fine, trust me.

Message: But you need to get your ass over here.

Message: Now.

Message: Or I will tell Blaise to pick you up.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Ginny**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:09

Message: Fine. Be there in 10.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:10

Message: I'm getting a reward for this.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **The Boss**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:11

Message: A box of 12 Ladurée macarons.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:12

Message: You can do better than that.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **The Boss**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:12

Message: Don't hold your breath.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 10 November 2017 / 20:12

Message: :-P


	11. The One with the Smile(y)

**Nimbus Messenger**

Saturday, 11 November 2017

18:53

_You are chatting with MDraco._

Daphne_GG: So how'd it go?

MDraco: Well.

Daphne_GG: :-/

MDraco: Okay, fine.

MDraco: Thank you.

Daphne_GG: :-O

Daphne_GG: That's the first time you ever thanked me.

Daphne_GG: Explicitly.

Daphne_GG: And on record.

MDraco: :-)

Daphne_GG: A SMILEY.

Daphne_GG: Holy shit.

Daphne_GG: Give a girl a warning, why don't you?

Daphne_GG: But wow.

Daphne_GG: Wow.

Daphne_GG: I approve.

MDraco: Then keep my Wednesday morning open.

MDraco: And book me a table for two at Le Diamant for December 24th.

_MDraco has gone offline._

Daphne_GG: !

_This conversation has been saved._


	12. The One with the Invite

**OwlMail**

Date: 12 November 2017 / Time: 14:16

From: Daphne G.

To: Atty. D. Malfoy

Subject: FW: Reservation Confirmation for Le Diamant

_Begin forwarded message._

Good day, Mr. Draco Malfoy!

This is to confirm your reservation for 2 on December 24, 2017 (7PM) in Le Diamant. Your reference no. is LD00891884.

Please be at the restaurant at least five minutes before your scheduled reservation. Unclaimed reservations will be cancelled within ten minutes after your scheduled time to make way for walk-in customers. Dress code is strictly formal.

We look forward to serving you.

 

_Le Diamant_

142 Juno St.

Queens District, London

* * *

 

**Flourish & Botts**

133 Sherlock St.

Diagon District, London

Receipt No. 00044678

Timestamp: 12/11/2017 17:52

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost

01 The Quibbler Chronicles by Xenophilius L. / £10.00

TOTAL: £10.00

Payment Mode: Cash / Debit / Credit

Amount Received: £10.00

Change: £0.00

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:03

Message: Come over. :-D

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:03

Message: Aren't Weasley and Granger there?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:03

Message: My door has two locks.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:03

Message: And I'm supposed to climb through your window?

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Luna**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:04

Message: Yes.

Message: It's near the fire escape.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:04

Message: And if I get caught?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:04

Message: Then we'll both miss out.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:04

Message: Can't have that, can we?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:04

Message: :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Sunday, 12 November 2017 / 18:04

Message: :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled, “The One with the Booty Call.” As if Draco will turn down an invite on a Sunday. :-P


	13. The One with the Press

**Medical Assessment Report**

Date: 13 November 2017 / Time: 09:00

Patient Name: Luna Lovegood

Birth Date: 13 February 1995 | Age: 22 | Sex: F

Diagnosis: Stable tibia fracture (L) and radius fracture (R), contusion injury on torso (minor), and concussion (minor) from car accident

Follow-up notes:

• Contusion injury relatively healed.

• Concussion healed.

• Stable tibia fracture (L) relatively healed.

• Stable radius fracture (R) relatively healed.

Recommendations: Continue Dittany application on contusion until scars lighten. Casts on fractures removed; keep bandages on until 16 November 2017. Strictly avoid heavy pressure on fractured limbs. Continue daily muscle exercises, gradually increasing difficulty level until limbs are back to normal state.

Signed:

_Dr. Poppy Pomfrey, MD_

Orthopedics Division, St. Mungo's Hospital

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 13 November 2017 / Time: 08:08

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L.

Subject: Press Issues

Hey Lu, hope you had a happy weekend. I got an email from Roger Davies from The Daily Prophet's Sports Section. He's asking if you could possibly give them a statement on your injury for a feature on British Olympic bets. It's not a problem, but we could also decline to comment altogether. What do you want to do?

Best,

Rolf

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 13 November 2017 / Time: 10:15

From: Luna L.

To: Rolf S.

Subject: Re: Press Issues

Good morning, Rolf.

I wish to decline. There is nothing to be said, anyway.

x, Luna

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 13 November 2017 / Time: 10:17

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L.

Subject: Re: re: Press Issues

Got it.

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 13 November 2017 / Time: 10:18

From: Luna L.

To: Rolf S.

Subject: Re: re: Press Issues

Thank you.


	14. The One with the Fire Escape

**Nimbus Messenger**

14 November 2017

15:38

Choose Chatroom: **Dr. DumbAss** (created by _FancyPansy_ )

Participants: PotterBolt, KingRon_31, MioneG, HHGinny, Daphne_GG, ZaBlaise, MDraco, DrTheo, FancyPansy

[Add • Remove]

_FancyPansy is typing…_

_FancyPansy shared a link: **Britain's Best 10 Bets for the PyeongChang Olympics** • The Daily Prophet: Sports • M. Flint  & R. Davies / 14 November 2017_

FancyPansy: No. 4!

ZaBlaise: :-O

FancyPansy: Flint and Davies are asking me to set her up with one of them.

DrTheo: Set her up with Colin. :-P

ZaBlaise: Or me :-*

DrTheo: That would make them flip :-D

FancyPansy: Not a bad idea! :-O :-D

HHGinny: Set me up with Dean while you're at it. ;-)

KingRon_31: Doesn't he have a girlfriend?

FancyPansy: They've broken up for months.

FancyPansy: How about a double date on Saturday?

HHGinny: Game.

Daphne_GG: Luna's already dating someone.

DrTheo: Huh?

ZaBlaise: ?!

FancyPansy: What?!

FancyPansy: I thought she was single!

Daphne_GG: She isn't anymore. ;-)

HHGinny: Is this a joke?

HHGinny: I have never even heard anything about a boyfriend.

MioneG: Neither have I.

Daphne_GG: Well then, go ahead and ask her if she's interested. :-P

Daphne_GG: I guarantee that she'll say no.

FancyPansy: And how come *you* know about this?

Daphne_GG: Because I happen to be a mutual friend.

Daphne_GG: And I happened to set their date last Friday.

HHGinny: What date? Luna never even

HHGinny: Oh my god.

HHGinny: That's why you called me!

HHGinny: He was in our flat that whole night?!

Daphne_GG: :-P

MioneG: Who is this, Daph?

PotterBolt: Do we know him?

Daphne_GG: I've been asked not to say anything.

Daphne_GG: It's kind of serious.

Daphne_GG: And cute.

Daphne_GG: Slightly unnerving, but cute.

FancyPansy: I bet it's some crazy hot athlete from another sport.

FancyPansy: Damn.

FancyPansy: I could have asked Flint or Davies to return the favor.

PotterBolt: Aren't you dating Ron?

KingRon_31: I don't care where she gets her appetite so long as she eats at home.

MioneG: That's pretty open-minded of you.

KingRon_31: It's a mutual policy ;-)

HHGinny: TMI.

FancyPansy: So, again, no double date?

Daphne_GG: Nope.

HHGinny: Feel free to set me up though. :-P

FancyPansy: :-D

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Blaise**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 15:32

Message: Don't.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Pansy**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 15:33

Message: Don't be daft.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Blaise**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 15:33

Message: Still.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Pansy**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 15:34

Message: Then make some progress, you twat.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Blaise**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 15:35

Message: If only it were that easy.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Pansy**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 15:35

Message: Easier than you think, believe me.

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 14 November 2017 / Time: 16:32

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L., Xenophilius L.

Cc: Jake H.

Subject: News Feature

 **Britain's Best 10 Bets for the PyeongChang Olympics** • The Daily Prophet: Sports • M. Flint  & R. Davies / 14 November 2017

4\. **Luna Lovegood** is Britain's first and best chance of winning a gold medal in Olympic figure skating. Coming from Devonshire, England, the 22-year-old is known for her mastery of the triple axel, fluid choreography, and clean programs. She is the first British citizen to have won gold in the European Championships (2017) and Worlds (2017) in the same season, simultaneously smashing previous world record scores of highest points awarded to the free skate category with her Vivaldi routine ( watch the video). Despite suffering an injury from a car accident earlier this month, she is expected to place in the Top 10 of the Grand Prix competition this December and confirm her participation for the 2018 Olympics in South Korea.

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 14 November 2017 / Time: 16:32

From: Xenophilius L.

To: Rolf S., Luna L.

Cc: Jake H.

Subject: Re: News Feature

Thank you for sharing this, Rolf.

Luna-love, I hope your injury is healing. I mailed you some fresh oranges from our garden. Nargles and I can't wait to visit you next month; we absolutely miss you.

Might I be able to get a hard copy of the photo they used in the article? It would look lovely in the living room.

Best,

Xeno

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 14 November 2017 / Time: 16:32

From: Luna L.

To: Rolf S., Xenophilius L.

Cc: Jake H.

Subject: Re: re: News Feature

Hi Daddy. Thank you for the oranges – they made a delicious marmalade spread. I miss you and Nargles, too; looking forward to see you on next month. We'll give you the photo then.

x, Luna

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 21:54

Message: Are you awake?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 21:54

Message: ?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Tuesday, 14 November 2017 / 21:54

Message: Check your fire escape.


	15. The One with the Case

_You have 1 message._

From: **Daphne**

Wednesday, 15 November 2017 / 07:45

Message: I did keep your morning free but this is just to remind you that you should still be in the office by 12PM for your 1PM meeting.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **The Boss**

Wednesday, 15 November 2017 / 08:19

Message: Hi Daphne, I'll send him off on time, don't worry. :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Daphne**

Wednesday, 15 November 2017 / 08:20

Message: Thanks, Luna!

* * *

 

**Nimbus Messenger**

15 November 2017

09:10

_You are chatting with PotterBolt._

_PotterBolt is typing…_

PotterBolt: Hey, Daph, what time is Draco coming in today?

Daphne_GG: He won't be here until 12PM. Why?

PotterBolt: I was gonna ask him if I can borrow you for a case.

Daphne_GG: He doesn't decide that, believe me.

Daphne_GG: What's the case about?

PotterBolt: Five-year-old survivor of attempted murder. His parents weren't fortunate enough to survive, though.

Daphne_GG: That doesn't sound like something you need my help with.

PotterBolt: Well, no, but I have other cases on my plate right now and it's all becoming slightly too overwhelming.

PotterBolt: I'd ask Cho but you know…

Daphne_GG: You'd rather not work with the unrequited love you just moved on from.

PotterBolt: …

Daphne_GG: So you just need an extra helping hand.

PotterBolt: If it doesn't bother you.

Daphne_GG: And you're asking me and not Draco because…?

PotterBolt: You're easier to work with.

PotterBolt: And Malfoy can't be directly involved.

Daphne_GG: Why?

PotterBolt: The kid's mother is Draco's cousin.

Daphne_GG: Oh dear.

Daphne_GG: Does he know?

PotterBolt: Not yet. I'll talk to him later.

PotterBolt: Where is he anyway?

Daphne_GG: On a personal errand of sorts.

Daphne_GG: I'm not allowed to say.

PotterBolt: Huh.

PotterBolt: It feels like everybody's turning to you to keep secrets lately.

Daphne_GG: You just don't operate in wider circles like I do.

PotterBolt: I guess.

PotterBolt: So what do you say?

Daphne_GG: I say you'd better be prepared to hand me a good paycheck. ;-)

_This conversation has been saved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That text from “The Boss” isn’t a typo. :-)


	16. The One with the Return

**OwlMail**

Date: 16 November 2017 / Time: 10:10

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L.

Cc: Jake H.

Subject: Training Schedule

Hi Luna,

We're glad to hear your injuries are getting better. We can start partial training this Sunday – just warm-ups, stretches. No jumps or spins. We'll take it gradually until you return to your normal, accomplished state. Let us know if anything feels wrong or if this seems too early for you.

Best,

Rolf

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 16 November 2017 / Time: 10:24

From: Luna L.

To: Rolf S.

Cc: Jake H.

Subject: Re: Training Schedule

Hi Rolf,

We can start on Sunday. I do miss the ice.

x, Luna

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 16 November 2017 / Time: 10:35

From: Rolf S.

To: Luna L.

Cc: Jake H.

Subject: Training Schedule

Great! See you then.

* * *

 

Today is Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 10:47

Welcome to **WizTunes**!

You are LunaBug | Premium Subscriber

 _Now Playing_ : **Piano Concerto No. 2 in C Minor, Op. 18: I. Moderato** • Sergei Rachmaninoff • _On the Ice_ Playlist

Shuffle • Repeat All • Repeat One

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 13:58

Message: I heard about Tonks.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Mum**

Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 14:08

Message: The burial is on Saturday. Andromeda and Teddy are staying with us until we figure out a better arrangement. We're thinking of helping them move to London. A different environment might be good for them, especially Teddy.

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Draco**

Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 14:10

Message: I can recommend the kid to Theo. He specializes in child psychology.

Message: How are you and father?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Mum**

Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 14:14

Message: We're alright. You needn't worry too much.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 14:18

Message: I'll come by on Saturday. Take care.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Mum**

Thursday, 16 November 2017 / 14:18

Message: You too, love. See you.


	17. The One with the Reminder

_You have 1 message._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:42

Message: Tomorrow, Platform 9 3/4, 6AM sharp. Don't be late.

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Potter**

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:43

Message: Yes, ma'am.

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:45

Message: Is Malfoy coming?

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Daphne**

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:45

Message: Not with us.

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:46

Message: Do tell me though if you'd rather spend the two-hour drive with him. He does have the more comfortable leather seats.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Potter**

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:47

Message: I'll be there 5:30AM.

* * *

 

Today is Friday, 17 November 2017 / 17:54

Welcome to **WizTunes**!

You are LunaBug | Premium Subscriber

 _Now Playing_ : **Danse Macabre in G minor, Op. 40** • Camille Saint-Saëns • _On the Ice_ Playlist

Shuffle • Repeat All • Repeat One

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Friday, 17 November 2017 / 19:53

Message: Stay safe.

* * *

 

_You have an incoming call from **Draco**._

Accept • Reject


	18. The One with the Spontaneity

_You have 3 messages._

From: **Pansy**

Saturday, 18 November 2017 / 09:30

Message: MAGIC MALL IS ON SALE

Message: Wake up and get dressed, bitches. We're going shopping.

Message: I'm coming over in 10 minutes.

* * *

 

**WCAM**

18 November 2017

14:40

 **fancypansy** Girls' Day Out! #shopping • 493 likes

Like • Comment • Send Message • Bookmark • Share

Posted 1 hour ago

 **daphne_gg** Are you still there?

 **fancypansy** Yes! Are you on the way back?

 **daphne_gg** Just got off the train. See you in 20 minutes.

 **fancypansy** See you!

* * *

 

**WonderPhoto**

304-B Magic Mall

Diagon District, London

**Receipt No. 000032790**

18 November 2017 16:11

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost

01 FlyFilm Thestral X900 / £649.99

01 FlyFilm BearCam 3.0 / £69.99

05 FlyFilm Polaroid 20pcs. / £49.99

01 Adventure Album Lilac / £20.00

TOTAL: £789.97

Mode of Payment: Cash / Debit / Credit

Amount Paid: £789.99

Change: £0.00

* * *

 

**Nimbus Messenger**

18 November 2017

19:28

_You are chatting with LunaBug._

_LunaBug is typing…_

LunaBug: Hi. (wave)

MDraco: Hey. :-)

MDraco is typing…

MDraco: I saw Pansy's post.

MDraco: Did you just get home?

LunaBug: About an hour ago. I just settled in bed.

MDraco: Good.

_LunaBug is typing…_

LunaBug: Daphne taught me how to video-call.

LunaBug: Can we try it?

MDraco: Right now?

LunaBug: If it's okay.

MDraco: Sure.

_LunaBug invited you to video-call._

_**Accept** • Decline_

Luna: (beaming) Hi!

Draco: (smiles) Hey.

Luna: This is nice. (lies sideways on the pillow) Are you working?

Draco: A little bit. I just got the kid to sleep.

Luna: How long is he staying with you?

Draco: Just until Monday morning. His grandmother will pick him up and they'll move in to the new flat. We got them a place near Hufflepuff Academy, but he won't start school until next year.

Luna: Is he repeating a grade?

Draco: He's only five, so he's just starting at best.

Luna: Oh. That's good. (shifts, pulls blanket closer) Are you going to spend the day with him tomorrow?

Draco: I don't know what to do with him, to be honest. (leans back on headboard) I'm not good with kids. This one's been quiet, at least.

Luna: Why don't you bring him to the rink tomorrow?

Draco: (blinks) The rink?

Luna: (nods) I'm only doing basics tomorrow, so if he doesn't know how to skate yet, he can learn it with me. If he already knows how to skate, Rolf or Jake can teach him some spins or jumps.

Draco: Ice skating.

Luna: It can help him get his mind off what happened, just for a while. It'll be fun. (smiles) And you can be with me.

Draco: (smirks slightly) Sounds like a good plan.

Luna: (smiles, then stares worriedly) Are you tired?

Draco: Quite. Why?

Luna: I want to talk to you a bit longer, but I think you should sleep. (pauses) I miss you.

Draco: (smiles) I miss you, too.

Luna: (grins broadly) Tomorrow then?

Draco: (nods) Tomorrow.

Luna: Good night.

Draco: Good night.

_End of video-call._


	19. The One with the Polaroids

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Sunday, 19 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:00 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:00 / —

Luna L. / 22 / 5:03 / —

* * *

 

**Bella's Baby Blooms**

120 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Receipt No. 000014344

19 November 2017 08:55

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost

01 Mini Peony Bouquet / £15.00

01 1-pc. Sunflower / £8.00

TOTAL: £23.00

Mode of Payment: Cash / Credit

Amount Paid: £30.00

Change: £8.00

* * *

 

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Sunday, 19 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:00 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:00 / —

Luna L. / 22 / 5:03 / —

Draco M. / 29 / 9:01 / —

Teddy L. / 5 / 9:01 / —

* * *

 

**FlyFilm BearCam 3.0**

You have 19 films left.

Polaroid # 1

**19.11.2017**

_xo, D &L_

* * *

 

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Sunday, 19 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:00 / 11:55

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:00 / 11:55

Luna L. / 22 / 5:03 / 11:49

Draco M. / 29 / 9:01 / 11:49

Teddy L. / 5 / 9:01 / 11:49

* * *

 

**Honeyduke's Sweets & Café**

1051 Firenze St. cor. Argent St.

Knightswatch District, London

Receipt No. 001008143

Timestamp: 19/11/2017 13:05

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost

01 Spicy Lemon Scampi Pasta / £39.00

01 Chicken & Fries / £28.00

01 Squash Mushroom Soup / £18.00

01 Creamy Cheesecake – small / £22.00

TOTAL: £107.00

Payment Mode: Cash / Debit / Credit

Amount Received: £110.00

Change: £3.00

* * *

 

**Zonko's Toy Emporium**

225-C Magic Mall

Diagon District, London

Receipt No. 00001062

Timestamp: 19/11/2017 14:18

Qty. / Items Purchased / Cost

01 Baby Wolf (Brown) / £20.00

TOTAL: £20.00

Mode of Payment: Cash / Debit / Credit

Amount Paid: £20.00

Change: £0.00

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Hermione**

Sunday, 19 November 2017 17:02

Message: Hi Luna. Ginny and I are going to drop by Green Bowl and we're wondering if you want anything for dinner later. :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Sunday, 19 November 2017 17:05

Message: Hi Hermione. I'm having dinner elsewhere tonight, but thank you for thinking of me. Enjoy your meals :-)

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Hermione**

Sunday, 19 November 2017 17:07

Message: Sure thing! Take care on the way home.

* * *

 

**FlyFilm BearCam 3.0**

You have 16 films left.

Polaroid # 2

**19.11.2017**

_x_

Polaroid # 3

**19.11.2017**

_xx_

Polaroid # 4

**19.11.2017**

_xxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s pretend those x’s are heart doodles.


	20. The One with the Malfoy Matriarch

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Monday, 20 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:02 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:02 / —

Luna L. / 22 / 5:09 / —

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 20 November 2017 / Time: 10:16

From: Atty. Malfoy, D.

To: Nott, T. MD

Cc: Greengrass, D.

Subject: Therapy Session

Nott,

I'm scheduling my five-year-old second cousin, Edward T. Lupin, for an initial therapy session. He saw his parents murdered last week.

Best,

Atty. Draco Malfoy

 _Associate_ , Dumbledore & Associates, LLP

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 20 November 2017 / Time: 10:22

From: Nott, T. MD

To: Atty. Malfoy, D.

Cc: Greengrass, D.

Subject: Re: Therapy Session

I can see him at 9:00 tomorrow.

Best,

Theodore Nott, Jr., MD

 _Pediatric Psychiatry Division_ , St. Mungo's Hospital

* * *

 

**OwlMail**

Date: 20 November 2017 / Time: 13:42

From: Atty. Potter, H.

To: Tonks, A.

Cc: Greengrass, D.

Subject: Lawsuit vs. Greyback

_Attachment: ET Lupin vs F Greyback_

Dear Mrs. Tonks,

I'm sending you the soft copy of the documents so you can review them. We'll meet you tomorrow for the signatures and file it in court within the same day.

Best,

Atty. Harry Potter

 _Associate_ , Dumbledore & Associates, LLP

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Pansy**

Monday, 20 November 2017 13:59

Message: You have a story for me.

* * *

 

 _You have 1 message_.

From: **Potter**

Monday, 20 November 2017 14:00

Message: Not yet, Pansy.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Pansy**

Monday, 20 November 2017 14:01

Message: At least give me a date.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Potter**

Monday, 20 November 2017 14:01

Message: Tomorrow.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Pansy**

Monday, 20 November 2017 14:01

Message: Brilliant.

* * *

 

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Monday, 20 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:02 / 14:30

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:02 / 14:30

Luna L. / 22 / 5:09 / 15:04

* * *

 

**Phone Log – 20 November 2017 — 16:53**

**Dumbledore & Associates, LLP**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded._

Daphne: Hello. This is Atty. Malfoy's office. How may I help you?

Narcissa: Hello, Daphne. This is Narcissa. Let me speak to my son, please.

Daphne: Of course. Please wait after the beep.

( _beep_ )

Draco: Hello?

Narcissa: Draco.

Draco: Mother. Is everything alright?

Narcissa: Yes, just fine. I'm in town to help Andromeda and Teddy move in. Your father's at home. I thought we could all have dinner before I return to Wiltshire tomorrow morning.

Draco: Not a problem. I can meet you at six. Just text me the details.

(long pause)

Draco: Mum?

Narcissa: Yes?

Draco: Is that all?

Narcissa: Well, no. (pause) If it's possible, I'd like to meet her.

Draco: Who?

Narcissa: The girl in the photo.

Draco: What girl in the photo?

Narcissa: The one Teddy calls 'ice princess'.

(long pause)

Narcissa: He says she's your girlfriend.

Draco: …she is.

Narcissa: May I meet her?

Draco: (short pause, then takes a breath) I'll ask if she's free.

Narcissa: Wonderful. We'll see you at six.

Draco: Bye.

_End of call_

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:11

Message: Are you free at six tonight?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:12

Message: I have nothing planned. Why?

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:12

Message: My mother wants you to join us for dinner.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Luna**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:12

Message: Oh.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:13

Message: You don't have to go if you don't want to. I can say you're busy.

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Luna**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:13

Message: Oh no, I'd love to go and meet her. I'm sure she'll be lovely. :-)

Message: I just think it would be nice if I had a gift prepared.

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Draco**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:14

Message: You don't need to bring one. She just wants to meet you.

Message: I'll pick you up. Are you home?

* * *

 

_You have 2 messages._

From: **Luna**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:14

Message: Yes.

Message: I can be ready in ten minutes.

* * *

 

_You have 1 message._

From: **Draco**

Monday, 20 November 2017 17:15

Message: Great. I'm on my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow updates. I’ve been sick lately and still have no access to a proper computer. Anyway, some of my favourite chapters are coming up (Teddy’s therapy session, for one), so that’s something to look forward to. Hope you are all having a happier and healthier day than I am right now, lol.


	21. The One with the Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! Couldn't find time to edit this on my phone. If you check FFN, I've been uploading the chapters there because it's easier to navigate through their systems on mobile.
> 
> I also had a bit of a problem with this chapter; it was initially longer, but I cut out a lot of parts. I'm not familiar with actual therapy for PTSD and I figured this would be better approached with simplicity and a little caution (thus Theo starts off just asking Teddy how he felt about his day). Anyway, I don't want to delve too deeply into it for this story and so kept this light.

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Tuesday, 21 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:00 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:00 / —

Luna L. / 22 / 5:00 / —

* * *

_You have 2 messages._

From:  **Mum**

Tuesday, 21 November 2017 08:50

Message: Hello, Draco. I thought I'd let you know that I've arrived home safely.

Message: Do bring Luna home with you next time. Your father would love to meet her soon as well.

* * *

**LUPIN, Edward T. – Therapy Session No. 1**

Date: 21 November 2017

Transcribed by: Theodore Nott, Jr., MD

Time Start: 09:03:52 / Time End: 09:35:40

Theodore Nott (Theo): Good morning, Edward.

Edward Lupin (Teddy): Good morning, um... Doctor... um...

Theo: Theo.

Teddy: Doctor Theo.

Theo: My friend Draco says your nickname is Teddy. May I call you Teddy?

Teddy: Yes.

Theo: Great. (short pause) So, Teddy… do you know why we're meeting today?

_Patient shakes head._

Theo: Alright, well, I'm just here to check on you after what happened. Let's start with something simple. How are you today?

_Scribe waits for three minutes. Patient doesn't answer._

Theo: That's a nice wolf you've got there. Did your mom give it to you?

Teddy: Draco bought it for me.

Theo: Oh, it's from Draco?

Teddy: (nods) Last Sunday.

Theo: Did he choose it for you?

Teddy: No, his girl… oh. I'm not allowed to say.

Theo: His girlfriend?

Teddy: I'm not allowed to say.

Theo: Why?

Teddy: Because he asked me to. He wants to keep it a secret. (pause) Please don't tell him I said anything.

Theo: Of course. Well, you don't have to tell me who she is. Maybe you can tell me what you think of her instead—do you like her? Is she nice?

Teddy: She's super, super nice.

Theo: That's good. (laughs) She might be too nice for Draco, then.

Teddy: He looks at her the way Daddy looks at Mommy. Grandma says so, too.

Theo: Oh? They've met your grandmother?

Teddy: We had dinner with Nana and Grandma last night.

Theo: Draco and his girlfriend?

Teddy: Uh-huh.

( _Attached post-it: ASK DRACO ABOUT THIS._ )

Theo: How about last Sunday? What did you guys do?

Teddy: Um… we played. Then they took me to lunch and the toy store.

Theo: She chose the wolf for you?

Teddy: Uh-huh. My last name means wolf.

Theo: That's why.

Teddy: (nods) Daddy's was a name of a wolf, too.

Theo: That's nice. (short pause) And after that you went home?

Teddy: (nods) And we cuddled.

Theo: Cuddled? With Draco?

Teddy: (nods)

Theo: …And his girlfriend?

Teddy: (nods)

Theo: Ah. I see… Did you have fun?

Teddy: Lots.

Theo: You seem to like Draco and his girlfriend a lot.

Teddy: I do. (pause) I wish they were family.

Theo: Draco is distantly related to you.

Teddy: I wish he was my brother. (pause) I asked mommy for one, once.

Theo: You asked her for a brother?

Teddy: (nods) She and Daddy said they were going to try, but Fen killed them before they could.

Theo: I see. (pause) Do you hate him—Mr. Greyback?

Teddy: I think he should go to jail. So he won't kill other people.

Theo: That's very true. (pause) You're doing very well, Teddy.

Teddy: I am?

Theo: Yes. But I'd still like to see you next week.

Teddy: Okay.

Theo: It was very nice meeting you today, Teddy. You're a very bright and good kid.

Teddy: Thank you. It was nice meeting you too, Doctor Theo.

Theo: I'll see you next week, same time. Have a good day, okay?

Teddy: Okay. Bye bye.

Theo: Bye.

_End of Transcription_

* * *

_The Daily Prophet,_ 21 November 2017 20:58

**BREAKING: GAUNT CEO LINKED TO MURDER**

By: Pansy Parkinson

Gaunt Industries CEO Tom Marvolo Riddle was linked to the murder of esteemed biologists Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Survived by their mother Andromeda Tonks and their only son, the couple was reportedly killed through multiple stab wounds while they were at home in Devonshire. The lawsuit filed in London City Court today alleges that the suspect, Fenrir Greyback, was hired by Gaunt CEO to execute the job.

_Read more…_

Share this article • Print this article

 _This article has been shared 1090147 times_.


	22. The One with the Winning Bet

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Wednesday, 22 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Luna L. / 22 / 5:05 / —

Jake H. / 35 / 5:10 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:10 / —

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

22 November 2017

13:45

Choose Chatroom:  **Dr. DumbAss**  (created by FancyPansy)

Participants: PotterBolt, KingRon_31, MioneG, HHGinny, Daphne_GG, ZaBlaise, MDraco, DrTheo, FancyPansy

[Add • Remove]

_FancyPansy is typing…_

FancyPansy: I am receiving a big fat bonus! TY @PotterBolt @Daphne_GG

Daphne_GG: You're welcome. :-*

FancyPansy: :-*

FancyPansy: Drinks on me this Friday!

ZaBlaise: Yeeeeesssss!

KingRon_31: Hog's Head or The Leaky Cauldron?

FancyPansy: The White Hart.

KingRon_31: Bloody hell, are you serious?

KingRon_31: Your bonus is  _that_  big?

FancyPansy: :-P

ZaBlaise: Considering one of The Prophet's biggest shareholders include Shacklebolt, it shouldn't be a surprise.

ZaBlaise: He's been weary of Riddle since time immemorial.

MioneG: Won't all this attention be bad on the kid?

MioneG: He's only five.

HHGinny: Popular opinion is centered on Greyback and Riddle last I checked.

HHGinny: Everyone's extra suspicious of him now.

PotterBolt: Nothing the kid's said so far has been inconsistent with the police report.

MioneG: But no motive?

PotterBolt: Not yet.

PotterBolt: But we'll find it. :-D

MioneG: You can do it! Good luck :-D

FancyPansy: Anyway, the kid's fine. People are sympathizing with him.

FancyPansy: And he lives in the Diadem Tower now. You don't get better security than that.

Daphne_GG: Okay, I didn't tell you that.

FancyPansy: You didn't have to.

FancyPansy: I'm a journalist. I investigate.

HHGinny: You know, sometimes I think you can give Fred and George a run for their money.

FancyPansy: Pretty sure I'm no match for tech geniuses being consulted by our national security department.

ZaBlaise: You would make a scary tag-team though.

KingRon_31: Don't give her ideas.

FancyPansy: Jeez. You kept an entire person from my knowledge for months. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.

FancyPansy: Bring Luna, by the way! @HHGinny @MioneG

FancyPansy: She might even bring her boyfriend.

FancyPansy: I'm totally recording the disappointment on Flint and Davies' faces. :-P

DrTheo: Speaking of dating relationships…

DrTheo: @MDraco, Teddy mentioned you have a girlfriend.

DrTheo: Said he played with the both of you last Sunday.

DrTheo: And that you told him not to tell me who.

HHGinny: Probably a weekend fling?

FancyPansy: You don't babysit with flings. You have sex with them.

ZaBlaise: It could have been a hot nanny for hire.

DrTheo: He also said she was with you and your family for dinner last night.

FancyPansy: WHAT THE HELL

ZaBlaise: Now *that* is breaking news.

PotterBolt: Is that true?

FancyPansy: WHO IS THIS  _MDraco_

FancyPansy: _MDraco_

FancyPansy: _MDraco_

FancyPansy: _MDraco_

_MDraco is typing…_

MDraco: I'll bring her on Friday.

MDraco: That's all I'm saying until then because I actually have work to do.

_MDraco has gone offline._

ZaBlaise: @PotterBolt @Daphne_GG, you should make this a test of credibility for the kid. If he lies about this then he could have lied in his testimony. :-P

Daphne_GG: You willing to bet on that?

ZaBlaise: There's no way Draco's in a relationship deep enough to tell Mrs. Malfoy.

ZaBlaise: He never does that.

DrTheo: I don't know, the kid seemed pretty truthful…

KingRon_31: You never know…

KingRon_31: He does have Malfoy blood in him.

MioneG: That argument is flawed… but somehow not entirely unbelievable.

HHGinny: The kid did stay with him for a weekend.

HHGinny: Who's to say Malfoy didn't teach him a few tricks?

PotterBolt: Teddy wasn't very interactive with him though.

PotterBolt: Not during the burial, anyway.

FancyPansy: Maybe Draco got through him somehow on his own, without the crowd and all.

KingRon_31: Psh. It's Malfoy. He's not going to go soft on some kid.

Daphne_GG: Bets?

HHGinny: Lie. £20.

KingRon_31: Lie. £50.

ZaBlaise: Lie. £75.

MioneG: The kid's probably confused. Lie. £10.

DrTheo: Truth. £10.

FancyPansy: Lie. £40.

PotterBolt: Lie. £10.

Daphne_GG: Woah, just me and Theo for the truth?

ZaBlaise: You haven't stated an amount, therefore you're betting our total.

ZaBlaise: £130 minus Theo's £10 = £120 baby.

Daphne_GG: Okay, I'll dare.

Daphne_GG: Deal.

ZaBlaise: Woohoo! I can't wait for Friday!

_This conversation has been saved._


	23. The One with the Gunshot

**The Black Rink**

118Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Thursday, 23 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:07 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:07 / —

Luna L. / 22 / 5:14 / —

* * *

Today is Thursday, 23 November 2017 / 06:47

Welcome to  **WizTunes**!

You are LunaBug | Premium Subscriber

 _Now Playing_ :  **Piano Concerto No. 2 in C Minor, Op. 18: I. Moderato**  • Sergei Rachmaninoff •  _On the Ice_ Playlist

Shuffle • Repeat All • Repeat One

_Playing on: The Black Rink Sound System_

* * *

**Phone Log – 23 November 2017 – 15:34**

**London Emergency Services**

_Please be informed that this line is being recorded._

Operator: 112 London Emergency Services. How may I help you?

Caller: I'm here to report an incident here at Downing Street corner Crux Avenue, outside Borgin and Burke's. Some stranger just shot my friend and he is bleeding terribly. Please send help.

Operator: Alright, ma'am. I am sending an ambulance right away. May I know who's on the line?

Caller: Ginevra Weasley.

Operator: What is the name of the victim?

Caller: Blaise Zabini.

Operator: How old is he?

Caller: He's 29.

Operator: And you are his friend?

Caller: Yes.

Operator: Alright. An ambulance is on its way, ma'am. Please stay on the line until it arrives.

Caller: Okay. Please hurry.

Operator: May I know if you know the shooter, ma'am?

Caller: No. He just came up to us and started arguing and before I knew it, he took out a gun and…

Operator: What part of your friend's body is bleeding?

Caller: His shoulder… (muffled sobs) Is there anything I can do? The ambulance is still not here and…

Operator: The ambulance will be there in a minute, ma'am.

Caller: But what can I— oh thank gods, it's here! They're here!

Operator: Ma'am? Ma'am, please hand the phone over to the officer.

Caller: (shuffling) Hi, this is Officer Moody. We got the situation.

Operator: Alright. Thank you, Officer. Best of luck.

**End of Call**

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

23 November 2017

16:54

Choose Chatroom:  **Dr. DumbAss**  (created by FancyPansy)

Participants: PotterBolt, KingRon_31, MioneG, HHGinny, Daphne_GG, ZaBlaise, MDraco, DrTheo, FancyPansy

[Add • Remove]

_MioneG is typing…_

MioneG: Cancel tomorrow's party. Zabini was just shot. He's in the hospital right now with Ginny. Harry and I are heading straight there in ten minutes after we clean up so if anyone wants to ride with us, just find us in the lobby.

Daphne_GG: Oh my god.

FancyPansy: St. Mungo's?

MioneG: St. Mungo's.

FancyPansy: Okay. I'll be there. Tomorrow's party's cancelled.

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

**Police Blotter – 23 November 2017**

**London City**

• Evan Rosier, 56, aggravated assault.


	24. The One with the Hug

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please drink these when you wake. It will help you calm down._

_I'll drop by the hospital after training._

_x, Luna_

* * *

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Friday, 24 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Jake H. / 35 / 5:20 / —

Rolf S. / 33 / 5:20 / —

Luna L. / 22 / 5:28 / —

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From:  **Ginny**

Friday, 24 November 2017 09:02

Message: Thank you.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From:  **Luna**

Friday, 24 November 2017 11:29

Message: You're welcome.

* * *

**Visitor's Log**

12/F St. Mungo's Hospital

Diagon District, London

24 November 2017

TIME IN: 12:00 | TIME OUT: 12:56

Visitor's Name: Luna L.

Destination: RM1207

Person/s Visiting: Blaise Z.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From:  **Luna**

Friday, 24 November 2017 13:36

Message: Hello, Daphne. What time does Draco finish today?

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From:  **Daphne**

Friday, 24 November 2017 13:36

Message: Hi, Luna. His last meeting should end around 4, by it will probably extend until 6. Merger discussions take a while.

* * *

_You have 1 message._

From:  **Luna**

Friday, 24 November 2017 13:37

Message: That's alright. Thank you.

* * *

**Visitor's Log**

12/F St. Mungo's Hospital

Diagon District, London

24 November 2017

TIME IN: 16:09 | TIME OUT: —

Visitor's Name: Ginny W.

Destination: RM1207

Person/s Visiting: Blaise Z.

* * *

**Visitor's Log**

12/F St. Mungo's Hospital

Diagon District, London

24 November 2017

TIME IN: 18:19 | TIME OUT: 19:21

Visitor's Name: Draco M.

Destination: RM1207

Person/s Visiting: Blaise Z.

* * *

_You have 3 messages._

From:  **Draco**

Friday, 24 November 2017 21:17

Message: Luna?

Friday, 24 November 2017 21:20

Message: You left your skates in Blaise's room and I just dropped by your flat to return them, but you weren't there. Granger said you haven't come home yet.

Friday, 24 November 2017 21:21

Message: It's late. Did something happen? Where are you?

* * *

 _You have 12 missed calls from_ _Draco_ _._

* * *

Today is 24 November 2017, 21:56

_You have been redirected to Luna Lovegood's voicemail. Please state your message after the beep._

_(beep)_

Draco: Luna, what's going on? Where are you? Are you alright? You aren't picking up my calls. Did you lose your phone? Call me ba— what the— oh. Hi.

Luna: I just wanted a hug.

( _beep_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine Luna thinks that soothing tonics don't work as well for her (or Draco - or anyone, really) as a good embrace... :-)


	25. The One with the Miscall

Today is 25 November 2017, 08:43

_You have been redirected to Dr. Theodore Nott's voicemail. Please state your message after the beep._

_(beep)_

Caller: Hello? Draco? Um… this is Teddy. Can we go ice skating again today? If it's okay… Tomorrow is okay, too. Um… just let me know.

( _beep_ )

* * *

_You have 2 messages._

From:  **Nott Jr.**

Saturday, 25 November 2017 09:21

Message: Teddy just mis-dialed me thinking I was you and left a voicemail asking if you can go ice skating with him 'again' today.

Saturday, 25 November 2017 09:23

Message: Bloody hell, Draco?! Is your secret girlfriend who I think she is?!

* * *

**Nimbus Messenger**

25 November 2017

10:22

_You are chatting with_ _DrTheo_ _._

_DrTheo is typing…_

DrTheo: How long

Daphne_GG: ?

DrTheo: Draco and Luna

Daphne_GG: Shit.

DrTheo: Oh my god

Daphne_GG: How did you find out?

DrTheo: Teddy mistakenly called me and left a voicemail asking Draco if they can go ice skating 'again' today.

DrTheo: Teddy said he hung out with Draco and his girlfriend last weekend.

Daphne_GG: Ah.

Daphne_GG: Well, you all were going to find out yesterday anyway if Zabini wasn't hospitalized by a drugged creep.

DrTheo: So it's true?

Daphne_GG: What do you think?

DrTheo: It hasn't even been a month since they met!

DrTheo: And he ran over her, Daphne! Isn't this some kind of overblown guilt?

Daphne_GG: Have them checked if you're so worried.

Daphne_GG: You've met Luna. If she'd known he had been pursuing her out of remorse, he'd never even get to touch her.

DrTheo: …you have a point.

Daphne_GG: They're in a perfectly happy, healthy relationship.

Daphne_GG: Your shock is getting the better of you. Relax.

DrTheo: It's just… I never expected this.

Daphne_GG: Neither have I, but you should see them.

Daphne_GG: Draco's been so much easier to handle since they got together.

DrTheo: When did you know about this?

Daphne_GG: Party night a couple of weeks ago.

DrTheo: What!

DrTheo: How?

Daphne_GG: Well, we picked up Luna from the hospital that morning and Draco wasn't just careful, he was affectionate. Mildly. But still more than usual, which is never.

Daphne_GG: I thought it was just his guilt still eating him up but then I caught them stealing glances at each other during the party.

Daphne_GG: I simply interrogated Malfoy, helped set up their date that Friday, and voila!

DrTheo: Wow.

DrTheo: Okay.

DrTheo: Draco and Luna… wow.

Daphne_GG: You'll get used to it. (lol) They're adorable.

Daphne_GG: And that's not a word I ever thought I'd use on Malfoy.

DrTheo: I take it that I'm not allowed to tell the others about this?

Daphne_GG: Of course not. Let them do the honors. You just found out by accident.

DrTheo: Okay.

Daphne_GG: Besides, we still have a bet to win. ;-)

_This conversation has been saved._

* * *

**The Black Rink**

118 Hatter St., Chant District, London

Monday – Saturday: 7AM-7PM

Sunday: Private Appointments Only

VISITOR'S LOG

Saturday, 25 November 2017

Name / Age / Time In / Time Out

Teddy L. / 5 / 12:47 / 16:04

Draco M. / 29 / 12:47 / 16:04

Luna L. / 22 / 12:50 / 16:04


End file.
